The present invention relates to garments worn by medical patients, and more particularly to garments worn by medical patients in hospitals, clinics and other treatment facilities.
Numerous types of medical garments are currently in use. Existing medical garments generally have one or more different folds or openings to allow access to the patient for treatment or observation, while also allowing some degree of privacy. These garments are generally provided by the hospital, clinic or other treatment facility during the course of a patient's stay. These garments are relatively inexpensive, and are known to exhibit modest durability over repeated washings.
Despite their widespread acceptance, existing medical garments suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, a number of existing medical garments include rear panels extending from the neck opening to the hem. One or more ties can secure left and right rear panels together. With such medical garments, however, the patient generally dons the gown in reverse to fasten the ties. In addition, the left and right rear panels frequently part, often causing the patient embarrassment and discomfort.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved medical garment which can be worn comfortably by a patient, yet still provide medical staff with access to the patient's body without the need for disrobing. In particular, there remains a need for an improved medical garment that can be quickly and conveniently secured about a patient while also preserving patient dignity and privacy throughout a hospital stay.